


30 Days - Formal

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Days - MarkiplierxReader [7]
Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, only twenty minutes late shush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark flies over from the US just to see you, but with that damn wedding of your cursed cousin the day after, you barely get any time to yourselves beforehand. Hey, at least you both look hot as fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Days - Formal

**Author's Note:**

> Little bit late, but AO3 was down when I planned to post!! This one's a lot longer and gets a wee bit heavy, but we're leaving that for the next chapter ;)
> 
> As always, [Y/N] is your name, and [E/C] is your eye colour! Enjoy!!

How was it March all ready?

Mark was flying in today. Or, actually, would already be at the airport. Shit, you thought. What the hell were you doing at the computer when you needed to be legging it to the train station to catch a train to the airport?

Hurriedly finishing your twitter update, you threw on your shoes and dashed out of the door. Thankfully for your sake, a stop for the line straight to Heathrow was only a brisk walk away, but it was rush hour and there would be people everywhere, and God only knew how long it would take for you to reach Heathrow on the Picadilly line.

At least it wasn't cold, you thought as you dodged prams and pedestrians and people on bikes as you half-ran to King's Cross station, almost tripping over a small child as you danced around the corner. It was heaving and you swore internally, wishing you had left earlier. Oh well - hopefully Mark hadn't gotten through security yet.

You purchased your ticket and dashed to the train, leaping on just before the doors closed behind you, almost catching your coat tails. No seats - not unusual for a packed underground train after all. Sweaty, tired people all trying to get home after a long day's work, after all.

One hour and uncomfortable train ride later, the train arrived at Heathrow's station and you let out a nervous breath. You didn't understand how you could be so nervous. You and Mark had officially started your relationship already. Maybe you were just scared of showing him off to your friends and family. After all, this was you cousin's wedding and all of your maternal family had been invited.

You wandered in to Heathrow's terminal three, looking around. The flights board showed that his flight had arrived - three hours ago - and you flinched. He had to still be going through security, right? It did take plenty of time to pass through security with international flights, even as a British passport holder. 

It was busy, but this was Heathrow, after all. You had gotten so used to hearing planes overhead in your apartment that you barely actually heard them anymore,and it felt odd to have a quiet sky. You weaved your way through the people standing around, looking towards security. A large group of people were coming through and you heart stopped as you're [E/C] eyes locked with dark brown through the crowd.

You stood wordless as Mark pushed through the crowd, pushing a luggage cart through as carefully as he could whilst trying to reach you. When he did, he skidded to a halt and pulled you as close as possible, burying his face in your hair.

"Hey, you," you said happily, hugging him back. "How was the flight? Twelve hours ain't fun, is it?"

"You're telling me," Mark replied tiredly as he pulled back from the tight hug. "I got some sleep though, so that's a plus, right?" he grinned. "How far is your apartment?" he asked.

"An... hour away on the train. But, it shouldn't be as busy as it was when I came here, but... knowing the London Underground, it will be." you grimaced as you took Mark's hand. "You remembered to bring a suit, right?"

"Oh no!" Mark feigned shock. "I left it at the airport! Oh, what shall I do?"

You frowned at him, giving his shoulder a playful whack. "Very funny," you scolded him and stuck out your tongue. "Come on. If we wanna get a seat on the train, we better get our butts down there quick."

Abandoning the luggage trolley and taking Mark's large backpack, you took his hand again and led him out of the airport and to the train station. One extra ticket purchase later, you stood on the platform and rocked back on your heels as you waited for the train.

When the train pulled in to the station and emptied, you dragged Mark on board and managed to grab two seats, stuffing his bags in the overhead compartment. You grinned widely at him as you snapped a quick selfie and updated your followers on twitter. There had been much speculation about your relationship with Mark, but thankfully not many people had outright demanded to know. Most fans didn't care, and you'd see plenty of arguments in the comments of both of your videos telling people to relax and that you'd talk about your relationship when you were ready. 

Mark fell asleep on your shoulder and you stared boredly out of the window. You didn't blame Mark for being tired - a twelve hour flight and then three hours through security were enough to make anyone tired. After all, it was ten am for his internal clock - he had left at three am your time, so he'd have to sleep to get over his jetlag.

You gently roused Mark as the train pulled in to King's Cross. He was groggy and bleary, but rose from his seat and grabbed the bags from the overhead storage before following you out. You could swear that a few people in the station recognised him, but for the most part, nobody approached. Maybe they could see just how tired Mark really was.

"Not far now. A quick ten minute walk, and we'll be at my apartment." you assured him as he traipsed tiredly a pace behind you as you held his hand. "Then you can sleep all night, okay?"

"Okay." Mark replied tiredly as you walked, once again dodging prams and pedestrians and wishing you lived closer. It wasn't too far, though, so you couldn't complain. Finally, you arrived at your apartment building and let yourself in.

"You should see the view at night," you turned to smile at Mark who smiled wearily back. "Beats your lakeside view of the neighbouring apartments, that's for sure!" Mark laughed softly at your joke as you buzzed for the elevator. The doors opened and you dragged Mark in and punched in your floor number.

The elevator moved up the building and the doors opened. You turned to Mark to smile at him, guiding him down the hallway to your room. "Now," you started, unlocking the door. "Don't be expecting much. This is all my YouTube salary can get me in London." you said, opening the door and stepping in. Mark walked in behind you, yawning loudly. "Bedroom is at the end of the corridor and left, bathroom is that door there." you pointed to it. "Kitchen, right here, and over in the corner is my workspace."

"It's tiny!" Mark exclaimed. You chuckled.

"Yep. I pay through the nose for this place and it's only four rooms, with three of them connected. It's not bad, though. I got a bath, so I can't really complain." you shrugged. "Stayed in hotel rooms smaller. Places over here are way smaller than the US. Building companies like fucking us over, y'see." you shrugged and opened the blinds. "It's always loud out, by the way. Traffic and all that," you looked out the window. "S'good view, though. Kind of wish I could see more."

You turned to Mark as he walked to your bedroom and slid the suitcase beside your bed. He turned to you with an amused look. "Your bed is tiny."

"It isn't! That can fit two people, easy," you scoffed, walking over. "See?" you clamber on to the bed and lie down. "From here, I can see the tv and the computer screen too! It's great."

"Two people?" Mark climbed on to the bed beside you. Okay, it was a little snug, but who cared? "I've got more room on my couch."

"That's bullshit," you laughed. "I specifically remember waking up on your lap when we slept on your couch."

"You were the one who climbed in to my lap." Mark pointed out. You raised a finger and opened a mouth to argue before clamping your jaw shut. "Got no arguments, hmm?"

"W-well..." you frowned widely. "Last time I was in your lap, it was your doing, don't you recall?" you grinned slyly at him.

"I don't seem to recall you protesting, though." Mark replied, pushing his hair out of his face. 

"Why would I protest?" you smiled and inched closer to him. "After all... you are the charming, suave Markiplier. I'd be dumb to say no." you smiled softly and pressed a chaste kiss against his lips. Mark smiled in to the kiss and as you pulled away, he grabbed you by your hips and pulled you on to him so that you were sat on top of him. "Oh... I could get used to this view." you snickered, placing your hands firmly on his shoulders.

"I could, too." Mark purred, jerking his hips slightly. You drew in a sharp gasp, looking down at him with wide eyes. "Did I surprise you, [Y/N]?"

"Nooo," you replied sarcastically, rolling your eyes. "It felt good. I dunno." you shrugged. You weren't exactly 'versed' in the ways of... that sort of thing. The last time you had a boyfriend... actually, you didn't want to think about the last time you had a boyfriend. That shit had ended in an entirely bad way.

"You 'dunno'?" Mark raised a brow and gazed in to your eyes. You were unable to tear your gaze from his earthy visage and you sighed loudly.

"I dunno. I haven't done... stuff with a dude for a while. With anyone." you half shrugged and looked away. "It doesn't matter. You," you turned your face back to his and booped his nose gently. "Need to sleep. And I need to finish editing." you booped his nose again and climbed off of both him and the bed, sauntering to your computer and waking it up. You glanced over your shoulder to see Mark propping himself up on his elbows, watching you with a smile. 

You shook your head as you turn to your computer, booting up your editing program and settling down to business. You barely heard a peep from Mark - he brushed his teeth, changed and settled down in your bed and fell asleep almost instantly. When you had finally finished editing, it was eleven pm and it was definitely time to call it a night.

You grabbed your pajamas from beside your bed and wandered in to your bathroom. You looked tired, though obviously not as tired as Mark had been. You stretched out and changed in to your pajamas, brushing your teeth and wandering back in to the main apartment. You pulled the blinds closed and slipped in to bed beside Mark, leaning over to him and planting a gentle kiss on his temple before settling down to sleep beside him.

\--------

After a restful night, you awoke in a tangle of limbs. Sleeping with another person in the same bed was hard, especially when you both stuck your limbs out at gangly angles. Today was the day of your cousin's wedding and you had to get ready and get down to Kent. Your parents were picking you up - and of course, you'd have to awkwardly introduce Mark. Joy.

"Come on, you," you grumbled as you untangled yourself from Mark and slid lazily out of bed. "Get up, you've slept for more than twelve hours." Mark groaned and rolled over. "Get up, or I'll... sit on you."

"Sit on me?" Mark asked groggily. "I bet you'd like that, huh?"

"Mark!" you whacked him with a pillow and he snorted. "The wedding is today. You agreed to come with me, remember?" you sighed at him and pushed your hair from your face. "Up. Shower. Suit. My parents are gonna be here in an hour, so hurry up."

You left him in the bed and had a quick shower, washing as quick as you could. You and your friends had gone shopping last month and you had picked out a dress. It was your favourite colour, and quite short and daring for you. You normally liked jeans and cool tees, but this was a short and cute dress that hugged every curve on your body. You really wanted to just wear your Converses with it (come on, they matched!) but your cousin insisted on high heels, so you had to go out and buy a matching pair.

With your towel wrapped around you, you left the bathroom and sat on the end of your bed, plugging in your hairdryer and blasting your hair. Mark stirred and sat up, and you could feel his eyes on you, but you ignored him. Or, tried to. You heard him moving up the bed and then felt a kiss against your shoulder, and then another, and another. Biting your lip and grinning, you gave Mark a quick blast in the face with your hairdryer.

"Shower," you said firmly, putting your hairdryer down and standing up. "We've plenty of time for frolicking and being silly. Be sure to put some spare clothes in my bag over there; we're staying in a hotel overnight."

Mark obliged and left to the bathroom, leaving you alone in your room. You dropped the towel and slipped in to some comfortable pants and dug out a matching strapless bra. You weren't really one for strapless bras but your dress called for it. Shrugging on a large shirt, you grabbed a bag of make up from under your bed and plopped down at your desk, holding up a mirror in front of you as you put on your make up.

You heard Mark's footsteps behind you and you waved a hand over your shoulder in greeting. "I hope you're not going in just a t-shirt." Mark said.

"Obviously," you tilted the mirror to catch a glimpse of him. You almost gasped as he dropped the towel he had on and you caught sight of his ass. You turned your attention back to the mirror, thankful for the make-up blocking the very bright blush you felt on your face. "I'm gonna be so uncomfortable in this dress... and you better be there to ward off any gross dudes at this wedding, cause it's a bit of a... well, I'll let you see it in a minute."

"Ooh, I'm excited," Mark said in a sing song voice. As you finished and sealed your make up, you turned to see him pulling his trousers on. Damn, you thought, he's fucking fine. You tugged at the collar of your shirt nervously. "I bet it's better looking than that huge t-shirt, for sure."

"Yep!" you beamed, opening your wardrobe and pulling out the dress - covered in a large bag."I'll go get changed in the bathroom so you can be surprised. No peeking, you hear?" you teased, walking to the bathroom and shutting the door behind you with a click. You threw your tee off and it landed with a soft thud on the toilet seat, and you stood in front of the bathroom mirror, sighing some. 

You slipped the dress from the bag and put it on. It was somewhat difficult - the zip was just in the wrong place for you to do it up but after a minute or so of struggling you grabbed it and pulled it up. You smoothed it down and tugged it up at your breasts, huffing. You did look pretty, that you could admit, but boy did you feel embarrassed.

You stepped out of the bathroom to see Mark gazing out of the window in his suit, taking pictures of himself. You giggle girlishly and he turns around, his jaw dropping. Your feet turn inwards and you look down at them nervously before looking up at Mark with a sheepish smile. "You like it?"

"Like it? I..." Mark grinned widely. "You look gorgeous." he said, straightening out his jacket. "Come here. Let's take a nice picture and then some dumb ones." you laughed and walked over, obliging Mark and taking one nice picture and several ones with vacant, stupid expressions.

Your apartment buzzer rang and you tore yourself away from Mark to answer it. Your mother's voice came from it and she said that she and your father were waiting. You quickly threw on your shoes and grabbed the bag after Mark stuffed some spare clothes in, and you grabbed his hand and shakily led him out of your apartment.

"So, this is your plus one?" your mother asked. You looked sheepishly at the floor. "Ah well, he beats your last one by a longshot, that's for sure." she smiled at Mark. "Come on then, we can do introductions in the car. We want to beat this traffic."

You and Mark sat in the back, and you stared out of the window at the passing traffic as Mark chatted with your parents. Of course, they came out with all of your embarrassing stories and Mark laughed along as you sulked - those stories were yours to tell, not theirs.

It was cloudy when you finally arrived at the hotel. You, Mark and your parents checked in and you quickly dragged Mark to your room as your parents laughed as you left. You pushed him in and stepped in behind him, shutting the door and sighing loudly.

"My parents know exactly how to embarrass the crap out of me." you sighed loudly, flopping down on the bed and kicking off your shoes. "The ceremony isn't til three. We've got a couple hours to burn. Wanna go meet the rest of my embarrassing family?" you asked, looking up at Mark.

"Meeting and greeting can wait," he smirked, joining you on the bed and leaning over you. "I want to get acquainted with this pretty little dress first." he said slyly, fingers drifting up your side. You gulped loudly as Mark pressed a firm kiss against your lips, growling in to the kiss. 

"Sh-shit, Mark," you breathed, gasping loudly. "Oh, oh... oh jeez." he moved his hand over all the right spots before he caught your hand, grasping it firmly. He pressed his weight against yours and you melted against him. "Fuck, I really hope my parents aren't put in the room next door." you hissed as Mark's other hand found the zipper on your dress.

"Mmm, that'd be awkward," Mark snickered, catching your lip between his teeth. "But I'm curious... are you a loud one?" Mark purred as he gazed down at you. You blushed darkly and looked away.

"Maybe." you replied. "I haven't had a lot of... experience with this sort of thing. I mean, I'm not like... your awkward virgin nerd type... I've done the do, I just... oh boy." you were getting flustered already. All Mark did was smile fondly at you. Gosh, he was so ridiculously patient. "All I've done is the vanilla stuff. And maybe like... four times in total? Man, that feels weird saying that."

"Hey, it doesn't matter to me." Mark said with a soft grin. "I'm not entirely well versed in all that stuff myself. All I know is that I like you a lot, and I think you like me a lot too, otherwise this is awkward." he chuckled and kissed you gently. "Anything you wanna do, I'll do. Unless it's out of the ballpark, kind of stuff."

"Oh gosh, don't you worry," you patted his face gently with your free hand. "I mean... if you wanna do it, I'm all for it, but uh... did you..." you trailed off and Mark stood, wandering over to the abandoned bag and digging through it. 

"Of course," he produced a small metallic wrapper from the bag and held it between two fingers. "Made in the USA! Just like yours truly." he grinned flirtily as you clambered up to the bed to sit on it properly. You laughed softly at him and looked him over as he took off his jacket and tie and laid them carefully on the chair. "You and me, and these few hours. Nobody should miss us, right?"

"Don't say that, you'll jinx it!" you scolded him as he kicked off his shoes and clambered on to the bed with you. You sighed and put your hands on his face, dragging him close to you so you could kiss him. It was sweet and tender but Mark doubled it's intensity and fierceness by pressing his tongue in to your mouth.

He grasped your dress tightly with a fist and tugged it off you roughly, almost taking your underwear with it. You moaned in to his mouth, shaking fingers fumbling with tiny buttons as you tried to undo his shirt. Mark moved his kisses from your mouth, across your chin and down your neck. You gasped and your toes curled as he sucked on your flesh, threatening to leave a little hickey every time he nipped at your shoulder.

You managed to undo every last button of his shirt and desperately tore it off him, discarding it as lazily as he had thrown your dress. As you did, he haphazardly tore off his trousers and the two of you were the closest you had come to nakedness with each other for the first time.

"Mark..." you whispered, trailing your fingers down his chest. You'd seen the pictures, the gifs, the videos, but it all betrayed just how handsome he was. You licked your lips as you looked at him, before pulling him in for a hot and sloppy kiss.

And then there was a loud banging on your door. You and Mark shot apart like awkward teens who had a parent just walk in. You cleared your throat and glared at the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me, [Y/N]!" your friend, Jamie. "Let me in! I wanna see that hunk you brought in!" you sighed loudly. She always had perfect timing. Looking to Mark, you shrugged.

"Give us a minute." you replied. "Sorry, Mark. Looks like we're gonna have to wait til later, and I swear if anyone interrupts us then, I'm punting them to the fucking moon."


End file.
